


I Sat Alone in Bed till the Morning, I’m Crying they’re Coming for Me

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CantWakeUpHelp)



Series: Something that We’d die for, it’s Our curse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Summary: TW:Suicide, Depression, Self Harm
Relationships: None
Series: Something that We’d die for, it’s Our curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062782
Kudos: 1





	I Sat Alone in Bed till the Morning, I’m Crying they’re Coming for Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Suicide, Depression, Self Harm

just listen to the silence please 

watch the girl she smiles at them 

her mask is a good one none see 

her whispering please help me 

there are 50 cuts on herhips 

just listen to the silence please   
so you can hear her broken cries 

she brushes off her skirt and stands up 

there are days when she is happy   
those days are always all a lie 

just listen to the silence please   
it’s beautiful isn’t it the 

Light up the darkness please I can’t   
acquires a simple piece of rope   
to hide under her bed for sleep   
just listen to the silence please


End file.
